The Rising Imortals
by the time and effort
Summary: 26 years after the Titan War was ended Camp Half-Blood is flourishing, but when an unclaimed half-blood arrives everyone begins to point fingers. But it's worse than just poor parenting when Jason discovers just how cruel the fates and his family can be.
1. First Day Home

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

1: First Day Home

Struggling up the hill at a crawl to the safety I can only hope is there my body continues to grow weaker and the fear that I may not survive creeps back in. I haven't felt this fear in a long time. I thought I had learned how to survive, but I guess someone just really wants me dead. As the blood continues to flow from the open wound that starts at my mid thigh and goes up to the bottom rib on my right side I reach the top of the hill barely aware of the tree standing proudly right next to my pathetic figure.

It seems cruel that the night of my death should be so beautiful. The warm air of late spring on my skin is soothing in the face of my imminent demise. But then I notice a building with its lights on. But with my rapidly draining energy I can tell much more than that let alone pursue assistance from its residents. As I lost all hope and consciousness faded I made one final note. Footsteps…coming towards me? It was too much to hope for that someone might save me, but I found myself hoping anyway. And with that final prayer to any god who might be listening unconsciousness enraptured my body and mind.

And to my surprise… I awoke.

The first thing I noticed about the room I woke up in was the smell. Fresh strawberries. I thought it odd at first but reminded myself that I live in a world of completely abnormal circumstance. I heard a light thud as someone set something on a table somewhere to the right of me. Whoever was in the room with me must have saved me but that didn't mean they couldn't turn right around and kill me. So I decided I would proceed with caution. I opened my right eye slightly to see who was there.

It was a girl around, the age of 14 if I'm not mistaken. Soft brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, and an athletic figure. She was pouring some drink in a glass of ice. I opened both my eyes completely to get a better look but as I did she turned and I was caught. Not seeing any sense in trying to hide it I decided now was the best opportunity to make any observation I could. I was in a small room with one window which at the moment was the only source of light though I did note a light imbedded in the ceiling. There was one door, a small night stand, the old fashion wooden chair the girl was sitting on, and the bed I was laying on. The bed had plain white sheets and wooden frame. In fact everything was made of wood, building and all.

I was taken from my thoughts by a "How are you feeling?" from the girl.

I turned to her debating on whether or not she was going to attack me later. I decided that either way it wouldn't change my answer to her question. "Well enough."

At this her expression changed to one of confusion. "Well enough for what?" she asked.

"To survive," I answered simply.

She smiled. It seemed genuine. Not like a 'we'll see' kind of smile that is. And she said "I should hope so. I've been nursing you back to health all day," with a small laugh. I smiled a little and she handed me the glass of what she had been pouring.

Turning serious again I asked "What's this?"

"Nectar" she replied resealing the bottle from which she had poured it.

I became skeptical. Why would she just give me a godly drink? How did she know I would even survive it's effects? So I asked "Why?"

She responded, eye brow raised as if the answer were obvious "It'll make you feel better." Not sure if I could trust her I tentatively took a sip. The flavor was indescribable and in my pleasure I forgot my fears and cleaned out the glass ice cubes and all. I then became aware of laughter from the girl. I looked at her questioningly. Between her spurts of laughter she said "Well you seemed to enjoy that."

I rolled my eyes and said "Yes, quite," which only added to her laughter. "Where are we?" I asked.

Her laughter dying down she answered with "The Big House of Camp Half-Blood."

I was stunned for a moment. Then as I accepted what she had said I relaxed. My shoulders sank and I let my head fall back on the pillow before saying "I made it then," and a smile spread across my face.

"Congratulations" the girl said wearing her own smile for me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Brittany" she replied.

"Well," I said sitting up so I could rest my back on the head board of the bed, "I'd like to thank you Brittany for reviving me." I stuck out my hand.

She shook it and asked "What's your name?"

"Jason" I said.

"Well Jason it's good to meet you," she said releasing my hand. And with that I swung my legs out of bed to discover I was wearing pants other than my torn and bloody jeans and no shirt. The sudden movement caused me to feel light headed which Brittany must have noticed because she then asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Check out my new home," I replied.

She then said, "Oh no you're not. You've lost a lot of blood you're not ready to go anywhere."

I said, "You're kidding yourself if you think you're keeping me here. I'm way too ADHD for that."

"All half-bloods have ADHD," she countered.

"So you understand. Look you can either help me up or watch me struggle but you can't stop me from trying," I said while trying to maintain my sitting position on the bed.

She let out a small snicker before saying "Fine," and helping me to stand and get stable.

We walked through the "Big House" and found our way outside where I was greeted by the most spectacular sight I had yet experienced. Volleyball courts, strawberry fields, rock wall, Pegasus stables, amphitheater, sword arena and even a lake. This place literally had everything. I haven't even mentioned the like twenty cabins, archery range, pavilion and forest. Brittany appeared to enjoy watching me marvel at everything because as she did so she began to laugh lightly. "Come on you need to talk to Chiron. He's probably down at the archery range," she said pulling me in that direction by the arm.

When we got there, there was a group of kids watching the centaur teacher himself pegging bull's-eyes from fifty feet out. We waited for him to finish teaching then we walked over to him. When he saw us coming he trotted over and said, "Well hello. I was just about to come check on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little tired and a little hungry but I'm mostly just excited I alive and I'm safe and I thank you for extending to me your hospitality in my time of need," I said.

This caused him to chuckle. "It is my pleasure to assist you but your thanks are better spent on Miss Jackson here," he said gesturing to Brittany. "She found you and nursed you back to health."

I turned to her and said "Then I thank you twice over, and would be honored if you would show me around camp." I was acting quite different from how I would normally act, but in wanted to extend my gratitude and respect to the both of them. I guess it's just that I finally felt safe.

Brittany giggled and said, "If it's alright with Chiron."

"Of course," he said "I must get back to my students so I will see the both of you at lunch," and he trotted back to his lesson.

Once he was gone Brittany asked "What was that all about?"

"What?" I asked.

"You and your respectful behavior," she said.

I shrugged and said, "I've never had anyone to respect before."

After that she didn't bring it up again. She showed me around camp and explained the cabin and dining arrangements. I'd be sleeping and eating with the Hermes cabin until I was claimed which should be soon Brittany said. She said all demigods were supposed to be claimed by age thirteen but since I'm fourteen and just got here she said I'd probably be claimed by dinner. I was going to ask her about her godly parent but before I got the chance she changed the subject.

We continued the tour until we got to the sword arena. Upon arrival we were greeted by the sight of a dark haired man training with what I assumed to be the Ares cabin. It appeared to be a two on one battle with two Ares kids that looked around seventeen fighting a middle aged man. I thought it seemed unfair until I realized just how skilled the man was. He gracefully evaded an attack by one of the boys while blocking the other with his sword. The man didn't appear to be trying to hit the boys, just dodge and block. I was confused if they were fighting shouldn't he be trying to win? But what happened nest really confused me. The man caught one boys sword in his hand while disarming the other.

"Show-off," Brittany muttered.

"Who is that?" I asked.

She sighed and said "My dad, come on you should meet him."

The man was dumping water over his head when he saw us walking over and said "Hey Brittany, who's this?"

"Hey dad this is Jason he came in last night," she replied.

"Good to meet you," he said extending his hand for me to shake.

I took his hand and said, "Likewise Mr. …"

"Jackson, but please call me Percy," he said.

I was stunned but only for a moment. This was _the _Percy Jackson, slayer of Kronos. I assumed he was one of those people that would rather not have people worshiping him seeing as how he declined godhood, but I had to ask "Destroyer of Kronos, right?"

"That's what they tell me anyway," he said. "Do you know who your god parent is?"

"No," I replied.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Fourteen." This seemed to anger him slightly.

"I'll have to make the gods aware they are breaking their oath," he said mostly to himself.

"Dad I'm sure he'll be claimed soon," Brittany tried to assure him.

I wanted to talk more but at that moment the horn for lunch sounded and we were forced to part ways. Brittany went and sat with her father at the Poseidon table and I went to go join the Hermes table. On my way I realized that Brittany must be the daughter of Percy and Annabeth, two of the greatest hero's to ever live. I'd expected someone like that to be more… arrogant? But she was nice and funny and smart and well…normal.

I arrived at my table where I was introduced to everyone by Conner and Travis Stoll. The food was good and it was the first meal I'd had where I actually interacted with others. In fact it was the first meal where I had actually eaten with someone since I left the orphanage. It was fun. We laughed and joked until we were full from eating and then we left. I followed them to their next activity which was canoeing. I went through the day with them until we got a break from our training at which time most of them dispersed in to separate groups.

I didn't know what to do so I went to the arena even though we weren't scheduled to train there until tomorrow morning. When I arrived I found Percy training some younger kids though I couldn't determine what cabin they were. Then I noticed Brittany at the back of the arena hacking away at some dummies. I decided to walk over there. On my way I noticed the finesse in her movements. Her style reminded me much of her fathers. It was clear she was well trained.

When she saw me walking towards her she stopped mid-stroke and smiled at me. She was slightly sweaty from training and her hair which was down before was now up in a pony tail. "Hey," she said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Training," she replied. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I've got break right now. Mind if I join you?" I say.

"Sure I'll give you a little training before your sword lesson," she said with a grin. I picked up a sword. It felt a little light in my hand but I figured it would do for now. We began a light duel. "What do you think of camp so far?" she asked.

"It's fantastic. I finally found a place where I fit although I suppose a lot of campers say that," I said parrying an overhead strike.

"Yeah, this is really the only place a half-blood belongs," she said with a sigh.

"But your parents make you different from the rest, doesn't it." It was a statement. I knew that everybody must love her parents which makes her more isolated than everybody else. She has a lot to live up to.

"No, it doesn't make me different!" she said while launching a particularly powerful strike that sent my sword skirting across the ground. "Everyone thinks I'm supposed to be like this model hero but I'm just like the rest of them!"

"That's what I meant," I said carefully. She was panting trying to regain her composure. I decided to take this opportunity to make peace by saying "How 'bout I just treat you like the only friend I've had in years?"

She smiled and said "That'll work."

I smiled back and said "It's the least I can do after you revived me, now teach me how to use this hunk of metal you call a weapon."

"Hey, swords are the best weapon ever invented," she said in mock offence.

"Not my style," I said. "I prefer something longer and lighter."

"Yeah, you look like a spear kinda guy" she said wearing a thoughtful look. "Unfortunately that's not my forte."

"Oh well then, teach me to sword fight," I said. And she did and it was fun. We laughed and joked and I actually learned a lot. She was an excellent sword fighter, and she said she got it from her dad giving her personal lessons since she could walk. We fought until the dinner horn sounded and we realized just how hungry we were.

Dinner was quite similar to lunch except Chiron decided it would be a good time to announce my arrival. Everyone looked at me expectantly. Nothing happened. After a moment Chiron continued his announcements. There was a capture the flag game on Friday. Two days and we all run at each other with weapons and try to steal our opponents banner. That sounded like fun.

That night I was finally given the opportunity to sleep peacefully but that almost never happens. For any demigod I mean, not just me. We always have horrific foreboding dreams, and the comfy bed didn't even help as I fell hard in to the worst dream I had ever experienced.


	2. Socially Unacceptable

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Socially Unacceptable

In my dream I appeared to be in complete blackness but I knew, I'd had this dream before. Sure enough things became clearer and I found myself standing at the edge of a never ending pit. Then an all too familiar voice let forth a single hearty laugh that was more like heavy chunks of metal falling to the floor.

"So you've made it at last. Good, I am happy for you," the voice said. It always sounded hoarse but today the voice coming from the pit seemed stronger. I thought that the voice would go away once I got to camp but apparently I was wrong. "You are certainly are living up to my expectations though you had me worried for a moment, but you pulled through." The voice always did this. It encouraged me to continue in perverse ways. It always said it had plans for me. "Remember we are inseparable and together we will get what we've always wanted," and with that woke.

My dreams always seemed to end abruptly. I still didn't understand. I thought the voice had been my own subconscious, but it was always so cryptic. I thought I had what I'd always wanted. A place where I belonged, right? Then why would need to tell myself there was something more? These thoughts and more rattled through my brain as I lay in bed, sweating and panting. The conch horn sounded for breakfast, so I decided there was no point in mulling it over anymore seeing as how I was getting nowhere in my thoughts.

Our cabin lined up behind Travis and Conner and we headed off to breakfast. Most of us were stilled dazed with sleep as we grabbed our food and got up to do our offerings to the gods. I figured yesterday that since I had absolutely no clue who my god parent might be I sent my offerings up to all the gods and gave a bigger portion. I didn't mind not eating a lot. Growing up in an orphanage and on the streets there was always a scarcity of food so I wasn't accustom to eating three square meals a day.

The morning table wasn't as lively as the later meals so I finished quickly and got up to see if I could go for a refreshing morning swim. I made my way to the dock walked to the end and decided I wasn't quite ready to jump in. Instead I slipped off the shoes the camp had provided me with, and dipped my feet in to the cool water. A I began to relax I heard light footsteps land on the dock. I turned to see who it was that had followed me here. It was none other than Brittany. She smiled at me as she sat down beside me.

"Interesting that you should come here," she said.

"It's not so unusual though. I should think that many people enjoy the water," I replied.

"True many enjoy it but it's a bit early for a swim isn't it?" she said skeptically.

"No, I don't believe it is," I responded with a grin. "In fact how would you like to join me for a morning swim?"

She smiled and said "You're not going swimming right now, you're not even wearing a swimsuit."

"So," I said quickly. "The day will be hot soon. The water will keep me cool and the sun will dry my clothes for me."

"I still don't believe you'll do it," she said.

"Are you confident in that?" I questioned.

"Yes, why?" she said with caution.

"Because," I began, "if I go in I want you to come with me. I'll even wait for you to get your suit if you want me to," finishing with a broad grin.

"I don't need a swimsuit," she said with a smile. "If you'll recall my grandfather is the god of the sea. I only get wet when I want to."

"Then I'll go first, shall I?" I asked standing up and removing my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

Her jaw dropped but she quickly regained composure and stood up. "If you insist," she said.

I responded with a quickly and jumped in without hesitation. The water was cold but refreshingly so. I resurfaced to find Brittany grinning. She jumped in practically on top of me causing me to swallow a small amount of the I then proceeded to gracefully cough up. She came up laughing at the inconvenience she had caused me. I splashed her and joined the laughter. We didn't stay long deciding we should get to our morning activities but it was fun.

I was right when I said the day would heat up quick. The sun was blazing by the time I got to the stables for Pegasus riding lessons. I expected to be greeted with the smell of horse manure but the sables were well kempt and surprisingly spacious. Most of my cabin was already there and we were just about to get started with the lesson.

"Why are you all wet?" asked Andrew. One of my cabin mates asked me. He looked about seventeen with the Hermes blonde hair and blue eyes combo. He was pretty tall and skinny but I don't think I'd underestimate his athletic abilities.

"Took a morning swim," I replied easily.

His expression did not change from that of confusion before asking "Why?"

"It's refreshing and wakes you up," I said.

"I might try that sometime," he said thoughtfully.

"You should. I'm Jason by the way," I said extending my hand.

"I know," he said taking my hand. "I'm Andrew."

"I've heard. It's good to meet you," I said releasing his hand.

"Likewise" he replied. "Know anything about Pegasus riding?"

"Nope," was my blunt reply.

He grinned and said "Come on I'll teach you." We walked over to the horses and they started huffing and moving around in their stalls. "You're making them nervous," he said with a nervous laugh. He looked over his shoulder at me expectantly.

I shrugged my shoulders and said "Normally intimidation is useful."

He laughed a little and said "Then you better learn how to control them or you'll get bucked."

With that reassuring statement we began our lesson. I guess flying isn't my thing. Andrew was definitely right about needing to control them because no horse seemed particularly fond of me. On the bright side the highest I fell from was about ten feet, unfortunately that was also the highest I got. I managed not to break anything and only get a few scrapes and bruises while Andrew was laughing his head off. I just didn't get it. Andrew on the other hand was really good at working with his Pegasus. He could do all sorts of fancy maneuvers that really just demoralized me. Though, in spite of everything, I had fun. Andrew was cool and encouraging and I figured I had just made my second friend at this camp.

Next we would go to sword lessons. Me and Andrew paired up for training. It was only slightly disastrous. Andrew was kind of clumsy with his sword and my style was solely instinctive so as he stumbled about I was franticly swinging which only caused him to stumble more. We drew Percy's attention quite a bit and by the end of the session I was quite a bit more disciplined in my style. Next we had a free period.

As we were getting ready to exit the arena the fairly small Poseidon cabin was coming in. I decided to see if I could get in some training with Brittany. She and her father demonstrated the move they would be practicing that before they dispersed in to pairs. It seemed no one wanted to train with Brittany seeing as how she was the last one paired with some nameless poor soul. They stood at the ready as the battle began. Her opponent made a thrust which she easily deflected and returned. He sidestepped that and made a horizontal swing towards her head. This proved to be a mistake for she then blocked it while stepping forward and knocking him back. As he was sent off balance she pressed the offensive with her own slash, where he was forced back, further followed by a crafty disarming move where she caught his blade between the blade of her sword and the guard and twisted. It was quick and skillful. She had been going easy on him yesterday.

I walked towards them clapping. When she looked over I asked "Where was that yesterday?"

She grinned slyly. "That was just for fun," she said. "This is serious business."

"Then maybe," I started, "we could do a serious round right now?"

"Your on," she replied.

I went over to the weapons rack and looked it over carefully trying to decide which sword would best fit me. Then I had a thought. I picked up a spear and thrust experimentally. After trying a few I decided on one I thought best fit and turned to face my opponent. She was smiling, swinging her sword absentmindedly mindedly.

"This should be fun," she said.

My spear to her sword we got in to ready positions. We slowly circled each other anticipating the others move. I made the first thrust which she easily avoided countering with a downward slash that I sidestepped. I made a swing towards her head which she ducked under while stepping forward to get in close. I stepped away but she followed and sent me a jab that I was barely able to deflect. She quickly swung again and I leapt from harm. She again pursued me. I launched another thrust which she managed to evade and she continued to come at me. She swung at me once more at me but I deflected it with the shaft of my spear. She was too close in for me to launch an attack so I played defense for a while she pressed me. I then unexpectedly swung at her with the butt of my spear and hit her in the shoulder. This knocked her off balance. I took the opportunity jab her in the knee with the butt of my spear causing her to fall completely. But she rolled right back up and took the offensive again. In my shock I tried to block one of her more powerful strikes and ended up with two halves of a spear.

Still trying to fight I cut myself on the splintered end of the shattered weapon. After that the fight was ended quickly. Brittany didn't even have to disarm me to get her sword point at my throat. We stood in that position for a moment panting heavily and sweating and amount that ins less than is attractive. I finally managed to say, "I surrender," smiling of course.

She laughed and said, "That's what I thought." I also laughed.

Then Chiron trotted over and said "Good show, both of you. You are very skilled with spears Jason unfortunately we don't have a real spear master to train you. You could be great."

This gave me an idea. "Chiron," I began, "perhaps it would benefit us to train together seeing as how I challenge her and she could teach me things even if they aren't quite spear specific things." Brittany was now smirking. Apparently she liked this idea too.

Chiron however appeared to be thinking hard about it. "It might benefit you but I don't want to give you special treatment," he said.

"What if I just joined this swordsmanship class and trained with her that way it's like I just asked for an extra training period?" I asked.

He sighed. "Very well," he said, "you may train together during this period. Now if you don't mind I have other business to attend to." And he trotted off.

"Smooth," Brittany complimented.

"That's kinda how I do," I said putting my arms behind my head.

She laughed and slapped me in the stomach. She checked her watched and her eyes widened slightly. "Crap, my mom's supposed to be here any second. Come on we should go meet her," she said and took off running towards the hill dragging me along with her.

We reached the hill to see Chiron talking and laughing with a tall blonde woman. She peered over Chiron's shoulder and smiled at us. We continued towards them and Brittany finished off the last ten yards with a sprint and a follow up hug. I simply walked enjoying the sight of the reunited family members. As I approached Brittany jumped from her mother's arms towards me.

"Mom," she said, "this is Jason."

"Good to meet you Mrs. Jackson" I said extending my hand for handshake.

She took it and said, "Annabeth will do just fine. No need for such formalities."

"Best to show respect though right?" I replied.

"I suppose, but I've got enough respect," she said.

"I should hope so," I said.

She laughed and said "Well it was good to see you Brittany and good to meet you Jason, but I must be going." And she left with a nod to each of us.

Brittany's expression saddened slightly as she watched her mother walk in to camp, so I decided to try and take her mind off her mother. "Whose team is Hermes on for capture the flag?"

She grinned at me and said "Poseidon and Athena."

I too smiled. "Then we better get to work on our strategy."

We attempted to make intricate detailed plans that could never be put in to affect, but had fun while doing it. By dinner time we had come up with a well rounded strategy that was flexible and about thirty plans that would be too complex to attempt. Not to mention the outright ridiculous ones. We went to our separate tables to eat. I discussed our plan with Andrew and he said he would try to spread the word. I warned him not to spread it too far for fear of a betrayal, but he was confident there was no need to worry.

After dinner we began to suit up for the game. It would be Poseidon leading the blue team and Zeus leading the red team. Neither team seemed too stacked they seemed to out match us with the Hades cabin on their side but I thought with our strategy we would stand a good chance at victory.

Before we began I met up with Brittany to go over the plan and any changes the Athena cabin may have made. It was simple enough, send out a wave spread within shouting distance of each other to locate their offensive forces. When they are found whoever finds them shouts for assistance and we focus on slowing them down enough for a smaller second wave to sneak around and take the flag. Of course we would keep the two guards at the flag just in case, but I was confident that this plan would work.

We ran around assigning everybody their jobs until Chiron began with the standard pregame announcements. I would be in the second wave with some weaker fighters while the strong fighters went in the first wave. Our wave was counting on numbers to overtake their guards. I wished Brittany luck before we parted and Andrew and I decided we would stick together.

Chiron blew the conch and in under a minute a yell went down the line of our troops. Our opponents had split in to two units. The larger of the two appeared to be on our left flank while the other was more in the middle. So our second wave met up on the right side and began our assault. Things were going according to plan. We met the opposing guards at the flag. They were surprised to see us obviously and made fairly weak resistance so I quickly snatched the flag and took off. One of the guards saw me and yelled to his team. I ran back the way we had come but apparently someone had heard the guard and sent us some trouble. My unit helped defend me and we were almost at the border. I fought off the attacker using the flag as my weapon. Andrew pushed one of our opponents away and I saw my opening. I made my last sprint across the border and the conch sounded signaling the end of the game.

A cheer went up from our team but it quickly faded as the flag that was in my hands changed from gray with a lightning bolt symbol, to purple with a silver scythe. Then the scythe appeared over my head as my father claimed me. All hail Jason son of Kronos…


	3. No Way Out

**I don't own**** Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**And I would like to thank ****kfusion**** for their review. Hopefully this chapter will shed some light on the situation.**

No Way Out

The crowed stared at me jaws dropped. Even Chiron looked stunned by this new development, but he, Annabeth, and Percy all seemed to be working out how this was possible. I myself was unsure of the how though I had no doubt it was true. It explained the dreams, but more than that it just felt right. Well perhaps it didn't feel "right" but I just got a feeling of certainty.

I struggled to hold still. Just because I have a titan for a dad doesn't mean I don't get ADHD. With all of those eyes staring at me it just made me want to run. Even Andrew, my newly acquired friend, seemed to fear me. The worst were the eyes of Brittany. They were full of hurt and hate and sadness. We'd only known each other for a few days but I felt as though I had betrayed her.

Chiron was the first to break out of his shock and he hastily told me and the cabin leaders to meet him at the Big House then he trotted off. I quickly followed him before those accusing eyes could do more than just stare. The cabin leaders followed me. When we got there we hurried to the meeting room. I didn't get a chair so I was forced to stand at the back of the room where I would be judged. I was surprised they hadn't just sent me strait to Olympus, but I guess Chiron had Iris-messaged them because when he came in he said "The gods will be discussing you fate, but I have convinced them to postpone judgment until you've had a chance to defend yourself."

And before I had time to say anything the Ares cabin leader jumped in, "Why? His father almost destroyed Olympus twenty-six years ago!"

"Calm yourself Marcus-," Chiron said.

I cut him off saying, "But I didn't did I? In fact I didn't even know he was my father until about ten minutes ago."

"How do we know that?" he spat back. "How do we know not a spy for dear old dad?"

"What could he possibly gain by revealing me now?" I replied.

"I don't know but they don't call him the Crooked One for nothing!" and somewhere along the lines he stood up and had his hand on his sword.

"Silence," Chiron commanded. Everyone obeyed. He then spoke directly to me, "The reason I fought for this meeting is because when I carried you to the Big House when you arrived you asked "who?". You were scared and it wasn't because you were on the brink of death, it was because of something in you dream." He paused and asked "What was it in your dream?"

This seemed to intrigue everyone in the room. Mostly Percy though. He leaned forward on his elbows and brought his hands to his face and looked straight in to my eyes searching for the lie I might tell.

"I was standing at the edge of a bottomless pit," I began cautiously under Percy's gaze, "and a voice spoke to me. I was a wretched sound like metal on metal." I cringed involuntarily. "He told me he was proud, he said I'd do well and that he cared and would explain everything later. I didn't know what he was talking about but it scared me," I finished.

"Well that's specific," Marcus said rolling his eyes at me.

Then Percy stepped in saying, "But that sounds like grandpa. Of course he wouldn't give a straight answer he doesn't reveal his whole intentions to anyone."

Marcus scowled at Percy but said nothing.

The Hephaestus cabin leader said "I'm still hesitant to trust him. I mean don't we all feel a small sense of loyalty to our family?" There was a mumbled agreement.

"I grew up on the streets, I was alone. I have no family," I said definitively staring him down. He looked away seeing the pain in my eyes.

Percy who had been quietly contemplating something now spoke up. "How is this even possible? We sent Kronos back to Tartarus _twenty-six_ years ago Jason's what fourteen?"

Many others dawned the curious look Percy had worn earlier but Annabeth spoke up. "Think about it Percy, his dad is the lord of time. He's probably been unintentionally altering time since before he was born. It would explain why he doesn't have a mother. What mortal could endure the time fulgurations of a half titan child? "

It loosely fit. How I managed to skip through twenty-six years without realizing it seemed shaky, but then again I was isolated from the world without a calendar and even when I did the days didn't seem to line up right. Come to think of it I do recall times when I felt I was floating through time rather quickly, but I always brushed it off as a dream.

"We still don't really know how trustworthy he is," Marcus put in breaking my thoughts.

"Then why don't we find out," Annabeth said. "Give him a quest to test his loyalty." She turned to me and asked, "You'd be alright with that wouldn't you?"

To be honest I wasn't thrilled about having to go back out in to the world. The places I'd been weren't too friendly and I'd finally found a place I thought might accept me. But of course things had to turn sour. I was willing to go. Not just because I had no choice though. I wanted to earn the respect of the people here I had come to respect.

"No problem," I said. "Just name it and I'll go on any quest for you."

"That's the spirit," Percy said. "If you have to go on a quest might as well be as grumpy and sarcastic about it as possible."

When we left the Big House I felt the need to get away from everybody. I couldn't stand all of the accusing stares. So I went to the dock where things seemed more secluded. As I approached it I noticed Brittany sitting at the end dangling her feet in the cool water looking out in to the night sky. I felt the need to explain things to her. She was after all the one who saved me and brought me in to this camp.

I sat next to her and she looked over at me analyzing me as I gazed in to the night. "What a week right," I said. "I almost die, finally find a home, and get shunned because my dad's a threat to the western civilization."

I turned to look at her. She's still analyzing me. Her eyes don't scare me away though. Her green eyes seem colder and unbiased and somehow it's comforting. She still sees me as a person. And when she speaks she only asks for the truth.

"Would you betray us?"

"No," I answer not breaking my gaze. I want her to know I'm sincere, that she I one of the few I've come to respect in my life.

She finally turned back to the lake, and I did the same. "What's going to happen to you?" she asked.

"I don't know," I say. "Your mom wants to send me on a quest to prove myself but it's the gods final decision."

We sat in silence just absorbing what had happened while watching the sunset. Finally Brittany broke the silence. "You know you were my first real friend in a long time."

I was taken aback by her statement. "Surely you have friends?" I said.

"Not _real _friends," she said. "People fear me because I'm so good with a sword, and my parents aren't gods. I don't really fit in here." She sighed the last part.

I put my arm around her shoulders not really sure if she'd accept it from a traitor. She didn't shrug me off like I'd expected. "We're still friends," I said. "And as long as that's true I will never betray you," I whispered the last part in to her ear trying my best to be comforting.

It seemed to work because her shoulders sagged a little and she leaned in to me. I couldn't believe she'd forgive me so quickly. "I thought my parents had ended this," she said. "I thought we could be less judgmental of people and gods when my dad got them equal treatment, but I guess that's just too much to ask."

"It's just a precaution," I said. "I don't blame. I'm as much a threat as my father right now. They just don't want to end up dead. Well as dead as a god can get."

"It's still stupid," she grumbled.

I smiled at her and said, "I think we should get back to our cabins. Everyone should be asleep by now."

"What would make you think that? It's only been like fifteen minutes," she said moving away slightly to look at me questioningly.

"Really?" I asked standing up. "Because according to my estimations it's about eleven fifty-three." I smiled and winked before tuning and saying, "Good night."

That night my father visited me again. Back at the pit of Tartarus his not so gentle voice tried to provoke me. "You see how they shun you without a second thought," he said. "They say they'll give you a quest but it will be impossible, that is if they don't try and just destroy you instead. But don't worry I'll protect you. I'm on your side." Couldn't speak in protest and to be honest he was pretty convincing, but I held on to my promise to Brittany. Focusing on the thought of all those that had defended me I made it through the night.

It was Andrew that woke me in the morning saying the gods made their decision and we needed to go to the big house. When we arrived some we had to wait for a few more people to arrive, but I was surprised to see Brittany there today even though she wasn't a cabin leader. We all found a seat today. I guess Chiron brought in more chairs because we all got one. I sat across the table from Brittany and next to Andrew.

Chiron called for silence and began the meeting. "The gods have decided to send you on a quest," he said to me, and for a moment my heart jumped in hope. But once I registered his tone I returned to the concerned expression I had worn before.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

He looked me strait in the eyes and his expression was one as if I were already dead. "You are to retrieve the golden dog _Kyon Khryseos_ from his place in the stars."

Everyone was stunned in to silence. I knew the challenge would be tough and would test my loyalty to the gods but this was strait impossible. How was I supposed to retrieve a _constellation. _Then from the sky I had to bring a _giant dog_ to Mount Olympus. Kronos was right. The gods don't want me to complete this challenge it'd just look bad if they killed me.

"If you accept," Chiron said, "then it's time for you to visit the Oracle."

Everyone was staring at me again. They didn't expect me to do it. They expected me to surrender, turn in, declare my hatred for the gods and side with my father. I could smell it. They almost wanted me to do it. It'd be easier than waiting for me to go on the most pointless quest ever assigned. But then I looked at the few eyes that told me this was my only chance. Andrew, Percy, Annabeth , Chiron, Brittany… and I made my decision because I finally had something worth fighting for.

I slowly stood up and walked out of the room, out of the Big House, and along the path to the Oracle's cabin. As I made my slow approach all I focused on was how I would the God Dog. If I looked to my fate then I might have lost my nerve for whatever it held it could not be good. I arrived at the door and was unsure if I should just walk in or what. I finally decided on knocking. A red headed woman came to the door wearing a smile that felt very out of place in my situation and didn't seem to fit the Oracle mystique. This was Rachel Dare

"Hi," Rachel said. But then her smile faded and she recognized me. "You need a prophesy don't you?" she asked though she already knew. I merely nodded. She sighed then her eyes began to glow and a green mist flowed from her mouth as she said, "_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask."_

I didn't really know what to say. I wanted to ask how I could do something so impossible but I doubted she would answer. No, instead I went with the standard, "What is my destiny?"

The mist filled the room and swirled about. As it began to clear though I found myself on a mountain. The strange thing about this mountain was beyond the peak there were stairs. And standing on those stairs were my friends at camp. On the lowest step stood Brittany, followed by her mother and father. A few steps above that was Andrew and above him stood Chiron. From there things only got worse. When they spoke it was an infusion of their voice and the voice of Kronos. Chiron spoke first.

_Ones failure _

That was all. Off to a bad start. The sounds seemed to fight each other as they were spoken. Andrew spoke.

_From another's success _

Annabeth and Percy.

_ Found on the highest world's highest crest_

Brittany

_ And the choice you must make to put them to rest_

And suddenly the fog cleared and I was again in the room with Rachel. She stumbled and I caught her. After helping her to the couch of the quaint little cabin, that I'd found new appreciation for, I thanked her and hurried back to the Big House. I had little time to go over the prophesy before I arrived. No one asked, they just stared again. So, I told them anyway, leaving out the setting and who exactly said what part of the prophesy. That would just be embarrassing.

"Awfully short huh," said Marcus accusingly.

Chiron stepped in, "Yes, but it seems complete." At least someone believed me. "If that is all then you must choose your companions now."

"Wait aren't you supposed to help me decipher the prophesy first?" I asked surprised.

He shook his head. "The gods have asked me not to," he said. They weren't giving me any breaks were they. "Anyway, companions. Who will go with you on this quest?"

How was I supposed to ask someone to do something so impossible? Who would even consider helping me? Sure I had friends but they've only known me for a few days. That's not a whole lot of time to develop a bond that has to keep us alive. I sat in silence waiting for some kind of super strong relationship to form instantly so that at least I might get to where I had to go. Wherever it is that I had to go.

Suddenly a hand rose across the table from me. Brittany had offered to go risk her life with me. She smirked at me and my absolutely shocked expression. Her parents looked at her but she stared them down and they seemed to understand her decision. It was beyond me as to me why she would want to come but I was glad she did. I'd been alone for too long.

"With Brittany you may take one more companion," Chiron said.

I scanned the room my eyes resting on Percy and Annabeth sure one would have to go with their daughter, but neither volunteered. They were going to let their daughter go on an impossible quest with a son of Kronos. I had just given up hope when I spotted a tentative hand slowly rise out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to a very nervous looking Andrew. I smiled and clapped him on the shoulder to show my appreciation.

"Then the tree of you will head out tomorrow," Chiron said. "There is one I would like you to learn before you leave. I however have been asked not to assist you so Percy will teach it to you. You are all dismissed."

As I was about to leave Percy stopped me. "Meet me in the arena in ten minutes," he said and walked off.

I caught up with Brittany and Andrew outside. "Thanks for going with me guys," I said.

"Don't thank us yet," Brittany said. "We don't even know where we're going yet."

"The prophesy mentioned the world's highest crest I think we should start with that," I said.

"I actually overheard Chiron last night," Andrew said. "He was talking to the gods and he said something about Mount Everest."

"Could you guys possibly look in to that while I train with your dad?" I asked.

"Sure," Brittany said.

With that I headed to the arena for my lessons with Percy. When I arrived Percy was there with a bucket of water. I wondered what we could be doing with a bucket of water so when I reached him I asked him. He then made a motion with his hand and the water leapt from the bucket strait up in the air and fell back in without a drop falling to the ground.

"I definitely can't do that," I said slightly stunned.

"No," he said, "but you should be able to control time in the same way."

"And you think you can teach me that control?" I asked skeptically.

"No, but I think I can guide you enough so that it doesn't take you ten years to finish this quest when you don't age a day," he said. "It takes years to get the control I now poses but I have to teach you only the basics in a day."

"Lets get started then," I sighed.

"So I can control water and even create water by concentrating on it," he said. "I have to concentrate on the ocean. The feel, the smell, the taste. Anything and everything about it. Then I have to focus on what I want it to do." He then turned to the bucket and furrowed his brows together and after a moment it began doing intricate loops and expanding and condensing. He even brought it to a boil before putting it back in to the bucket. "Now you try," he said. "Focus on slowing time. When your father did it felt as though I were trying to run through pudding go off that."

So I tried. I concentrated and thought about that pudding feeling but it didn't seem to work. I tried and tried but I'm sure I just looked like some idiot trying not to crap his pants. "Breath" Percy would bark. "Stay focused," I thought he was just distracting me. I'd been standing there for at least fifteen minutes and I'd nearly given up. Percy told me to stop.

"Take a deep breath," he said. I did. "Close your eyes," he said and I did. "Now just focus on time." I did.

I began to count the seconds. One…two…three…four…

I began to slow down. Nine…ten…eleven… twelve…

Slower. Twenty…twenty-one…twenty-two…

I opened my eyes still counting and I saw Percy slowly lifting his arm. It was so unnaturally slow I let out a laugh. That broke the spell and I nearly collapsed. I was suddenly very tired.

Percy caught me and said, "I should have warned you about how badly this drains your energy."

"You think?" I said righting myself.

"That was a good start though, now do it again," he said.

And that was how the rest of my day went stopping only briefly for lunch and dinner. Before we finally went our separate way for bed Percy said "By the way, make sure my daughter comes back alive." He said it with intimidating sincerity, and the stare he gave me told me just how dead I'd be if I didn't.

So I said, "No problem," with a nervous laugh.

A quest how exciting.

Bibliography

UA. (n.d.). _Bestiary_. Retrieved June 8, 2010, from .


	4. Fate Is For The Weak

**I don't own**** Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Fate Is For The Weak

I was to meet up with Brittany and Andrew on the top of Half-Blood Hill early the next morning. I had yet another dream of my father. I was early but Chiron was still waiting for me when I got there. His gaze fell to the horizon and beyond with his brow furrowed in thought, but when he heard me coming he slowly turned from his thoughts and looked to me.

"Good morning Jason, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"I've never slept well," I said. "I thought that would change once I arrived here but my father has plagued my dreams every night since arrival."

Chiron's expression grew concerned. "What does he say?" he said hurriedly.

Before I could answer however Brittany came up the hill and yelled to me. "Jason," she said running towards me, "I have our route plotted out." She then pulled out a world map and began an in depth explanation of how we would fly to Europe from the JFK airport and take a train to this place and so on.

While I tried to pay attention I was distracted by Chiron's stare. He still looked worried but he let us plan and prepare while we waited for Andrew. He leaned back and watched us with a slight smile playing at his lips. I got the feeling he was remembering previous quests though I couldn't be sure.

At last Andrew arrived in a run. He stopped in front of us panting and trying to explain how his alarm had not gone off because some of his siblings didn't approve of the quest. I didn't much care. I was anxious and nervous. The last time I had been out in the real world I was an inch from death and I feared the monsters were just out of sight waiting to finish what they had started.

Then Brittany spoke up. "Are we going or what 'cause I'm tired of waiting around."

I wasn't. Why not just stay here in the safety of camp instead of going on this absolutely ridiculous quest? Why couldn't the gods see that I wasn't my father and posed no threat at all? But no, I don't know and I'm only frustrated out of fear that I will either fail and die or fail and be shunned from the home I had just managed to find.

"I do believe it is time you set off," Chiron said, "but before you go there is one warning I would like to give to you Jason. Your father is a master of deception. He will do everything he can to win you and bring you to his side."

I grinned slightly. "You think I don't know that? I'm his son. How do you think I survived in such an unforgiving world, pure battle instinct? I'm not that lucky."

Chiron remained serious. "Just be wary." With that he trotted off back to camp.

We walked down the hill to the waiting van where Argus would drive us to the JFK airport. I wasn't sure if flying was such a great idea. From what I had heard Zeus wasn't a very forgiving guy, and with me being his brother he had a right to be suspicious. Unfortunately we had to cross the ocean at some point and flying was the fastest option. With Brittany along it was probably safer to get a boat but I was still afraid of Poseidon so we would fly.

We arrived at the airport with plenty of time to spare. We did our best to stay focused on our mission but between the three of us the ADHD would not allow it. Instead we took the time to enjoy ourselves as much as possible for what could be the last time in a long time. I was still nervous though. I was anticipating an attack though I knew it was unlikely. When you live under constant threat for so long you tend to get paranoid. Brittany noticed.

"Jason!" she yelled when she caught me watching everyone around us instead of focusing on our card game.

"Huh."

"You need to relax. We board our plane in ten minutes then were set until Rome. There's nothing to worry about."

I sighed. "You're probably right but-"

"But nothing," she cut me off, "I command you to have fun."

I smiled at the irony of forcing someone to have fun, but I was also smiling at her. It was a new experience to not be alone in the world, and for some reason or another I trusted her. So I finally calmed down and had a little fun before it was time to board. I was still uneasy about flying but it was too late to turn back.

Our plane was big and getting to our seats was slow but we had no trouble finding them. Our seats were all next to each other in the center column and a row near the back. I took note of our emergency exits the closest of which was behind us at the back of the plane. We took our seats with me next to the right aisle, Brittany to my left, and Andrew to her left next to the left aisle facing the front of the plane.

I scanned the passengers for monsters but didn't notice any. Finally everyone was settled and I noted, though, was the empty seat across the aisle from me. The man in the window seat next to it must also have noticed because he set his carry-on items in the seat.

Once the plane finally took off did I relax a little. With our ADHD I noticed all of us had trouble sitting still. Once the seatbelt light went off Andrew went to the bathroom. It would be a long flight. I tried watching the in flight movie which turned out to be "The Lightning Thief". That was ended quickly. Not only did it not follow events at all in accordance to reality, it was a horrible movie overall. Bad acting, weak plotline, and characters that didn't fit their roles destroyed the movie within the first ten minutes. Grover was the only good part but he couldn't hold it together by himself.

I sighed finally giving up on the movie. I turned to see how the others were coping with the extreme boredom. Andrew, being the son of Hermes he is, was eyeing the belongings of others. Brittany, however, had ear buds in and was nodding her head to some rhythm the rest of us couldn't hear.

She noticed me watching and took one out and asked, "Want to listen?"

"Sure," I said.

She handed me one of her ear pieces and I carefully put it in not sure what to expect. I was greeted by a smooth melody that instantly entranced me. I floated through the sound wearing what was sure to be the stupidest expression a man could possibly make. Brittany laughed at my child like wonder.

"What is this?" I asked still in awe.

"This is The Dreaming Tree by Dave Mathew's Band," she said showing me the iPod.

"I love it," I said.

"I could tell." she replied.

And so we continued to listen to her music, much of which was fantastic, though occasionally we would come across a song that I didn't really like. What amazed me most was the wide variety of music. Jazz, funk, classical, rock, metal, hip-hop, rap, techno, dub step. It was all there on the tiny little gadget.

We listened for quite a while trying to sing along and dancing in our very confined space but eventually we just settled down and enjoyed the music. Brittany was leaning on me so she could be comfortable without pulling out our ear pieces. I looked down to ask her about a song but found her sleeping. I smiled thinking back to when we first met. I was happy that she trusted me enough to fall asleep on me. I then drifted off too.

My dreams were not filled by my father this time. Instead I was now being haunted by the images of death. Horrible monsters concealed by the dark would lash out at me. I jumped out of the way but I heard a scream as the attack continued passed me. It hit, instead, Andrew. I tried to run towards him but another attack came. I again dodged it but this time it hit Brittany. I cried out and woke up sweaty and panting while the plane shook violently.

I scanned my surroundings then my gaze fell to the empty seat across the aisle. It was no longer empty. A man now filled it. He was muscular and tall but old. He had a gray beard and hair, and he wore a purple suit with matching tie. He was looking straight ahead but he then turned to me.

"Hello Jason," he said without showing emotion.

"Sir," I replied with a nod in an attempt to remain respectful without waking up Brittany still resting on my shoulder.

I knew who this must be. He appeared out of nowhere on to a flying plane, and knew my name. This could only be Zeus, lord of the skies and king of the gods. The fact that he was here could not be a good thing for our quest. The turbulence was proof enough of that, but maybe it didn't have to b such a bad thing.

"Sir, forgive me for asking but, what are you doing here?"

He studied me a moment and said, "Well I've decided that your quest is going too smoothly and quite frankly I don't like having you children in my domain. So I've come to tell you to leave."

I wasn't totally shocked because I had been expecting something to go wrong from the beginning but he just told us to jump off a perfectly good airplane. "And what if we don't?" I asked hoping that there might actually be an alternative.

It was a fools hope though and Zeus said, "Then I'll destroy the plane." I found the way he said it to be annoying. It was as if he didn't even care that it would kill the rest of the passengers as well as us.

"How long do we have?" I asked.

"Let's just say you better hurry," he said just before he disappeared in to the wind.

I quickly turned to Brittany and shook her awake. "What?" she said rather grumpily.

"We have to go," I said going to Andrew.

"Are we there already?" she said slowly coming around.

"No but this is our stop," I said while Andrew also began to wake. "Come on," I said.

We walked in to a back cabin with emergency parachutes. The turbulence picked up and one of the flight attendants told everyone to return to their seats and fasten their seatbelts. I ignored that and fumbled around trying to grab parachutes for us.

"What exactly is going on?" asked Andrew now, apparently, fully aware of the situation.

"Zeus is going to crash the plane if we don't get off now," I replied. "Apparently our quest is going too smoothly."

"Your crazy, Zeus wouldn't do that," he said.

Zeus must've heard him because just afterward we were all forced to the ground by the planes extremely violent shaking. I just tossed him a parachute which he hastily put on. Once we all had on our chutes we prepared to jump. The cabin door was sealed behind us and all we had to do was open the door in front of us and jump. Brittany and Andrew braced themselves while I pushed the door open. The door swung out almost taking me with it and as the air rushed out of the cabin I decided it was now or never. I jumped.

After the shear panic of falling came the insane rush of adrenaline followed by thought. It took what felt like forever to realize I needed to pull the cord to release my parachute. When I did and the wind caught it I was jerked as my decent speed was drastically slowed. I sighed relief as I now could slow my racing heart.

I looked up to try and find my friends. I couldn't. Through the clouds I couldn't see anything. I began to get nervous again. Not only from the fact that I didn't know if my friends were okay but I was also worried about what the condensation from the cloud would do to our parachutes.

After moments of worry the clouds began to break up and we fell below them and I found Brittany and Andrew drifting down above me. I sighed again, and began to laugh away the remains of my adrenaline rush. That was a lot of excitement for only a few moments and I got tired again.

We hit the water harder than I expected but we survived. We removed our chutes and I swam over to them hoping Brittany would be able to help get us to shore safely. When I arrived, however, I knew she could not. Both her and Andrew looked very tired and in no condition to swim an unknown distance in an unknown direction through the ocean.

That's when I got angry. Had we already been defeated? Was it possible that we just jumped out of a plane so we could drown instead. No. I refused to let it happen.

"Brittany, do you know where we are?" I asked. There was only one thing that could save us now and we relied on Poseidon.

"Yeah and I can tell you we won't make it to shore," she said. "I could but I couldn't save either of you."

I ignored her pessimism because she was missing my point. "Can you locate the nearest boat?"

Both Andrew and Brittany's expressions rose. They hadn't thought of that. Brittany then said "It's not far and heading this way! That way." And we began swimming the direction she had pointed.

We would live. But it was only out of luck and the fact that we had Poseidon's favorite granddaughter with us. I wouldn't let that happen again I decide. I would make sure that we wouldn't be put in a situation where we could not decide our own fate.


	5. The Evil of Dreams

**I don't own**** Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**So this is the first time I'm checking on fanfiction in months. Turns out there are a few people who like my story. Though I'm not writing this for readers. I'm writing because I'm sick of reading boring or poorly written stories. So while I appreciate you telling me you like my story I'd prefer you tell me how I can make it better. And so in conclusion… I'm back.**

The Evil of Dreams

The large fishing boat picked us up within five minutes of swimming. Needless to say the Spanish crew was confused. We had to tell the ones that spoke English about how our private airplane crashed in the storm. Brittany even did some mist manipulation so they wouldn't go look it up later, and so it didn't seem so suspicious that three kids survived a plane crash but their captain couldn't.

The trip to shore was uneventful which only increased my paranoia. We were confined to a cabin for the short journey to land, even though Brittany could've driven the ship by herself. While in our confinement I thought about everything that could possibly go wrong and ways out of each situation. I think my silent aggression disturbed my friends because they kept glancing nervously at me and we were all relieved when we arrived.

We landed in Vigo, Spain after an hour on the ship. We quickly got off, thanked them for their help, and left before they could ask us anymore questions. We decided it would be best to take a train as far as we could rather than risking another flight. The only problem was we didn't know where it was, there few city maps at a port for fishing boats, and no one spoke English.

We wander into the city asking as we went for directions. It seemed hours before we found a man, that appeared to be in his twenties, that was able to give us limited directions in broken English. With that we made our way inconspicuously to the train station, only getting lost once. We struggled in getting our tickets from the clerk who also spoke very little English. Fortunately, Brittany had been smart enough to bring a paper that had the conversions for currencies from all over the world.

We were given a schedule for our train rather than going through the headache of trying to communicate verbally. Our train would arrive in two hours, so we sat. I remained vigilant as was now a habit and I think it was beginning to set Andrew on edge. Brittany must have noticed as well because she said, "We're not in America anymore guys. There won't be as many monsters here."

Andrew nodded and tried to relax. I knew she was right but I also knew that this wasn't a normal quest and the gods didn't want me to complete it. So I continued to scan my surrounding trying not to upset Andrew anymore. I also noticed that Brittany was doing the same.

An hour later nothing had changed and we were just talking. I had a growing paranoia that things were going to smoothly. Fifteen minutes before it was time to load we all had our back packs on and were ready to go. I didn't think a train with few escape routes and limited space would be better but I really didn't want to be in that train station any longer. Then again it could easily have been ADHD causing it.

Suddenly a very tall man stepped into my line of sight. He was tall, wearing a long jacket and a hat that covered his face. There was something extremely off about him. I kept my gaze trained on the man knowing he would be the one to attack when a dog began barking. Still watching the man I noted that the barking was getting louder more fierce. I continued watching him until Andrew shouted, "Holy Hermes."

I instinctively looked toward the dog to see it ending its transformation in to a ten foot hellhound. I immediately drew the spear that was concealed in my magic back pack and took a defensive position analyzing the situation. Andrew and Brittany both drew their swords and waited as I did.

The hellhound leapt at us not giving us much chance to develop a plan. We were forced to dive in different directions. It then charged Brittany without hesitation. Fortunately she was prepared. She deflected a massive paw while avoiding the snapping jaw giving me and Andrew enough time to react. We charged the beast which now had its back turned and I attempted to drive my spear into its flank. Unfortunately, at that moment it jumped to the left avoiding a strike from Brittany, but Andrew managed to cut its ankle.

Suddenly a bell rang signaling for us to board. "Run for the train" I yelled.

We took off trying to board as quickly as possible. The hellhound was not slowed down much by its wound. We ran blocking its swipes while still trying to board. At last we got to the entrance of the train with the evil ten foot pooch from hell still on our heels. Andrew deflected another paw with his shield and I thrust my spear in to its paw. This slowed it down just long enough for the doors to shut. It chased the train but with its wounds it soon disappeared in to the distance.

We all sighed as we took our seats. Andrew fell asleep quickly but Brittany sat staring out the window while I scanned the crowd again. Finally deciding that it was safe enough at the moment I turned to Brittany who sat next to me. She sat, forehead resting against the glass, staring out the window.

"You alright?" I asked.

She simply nodded.

I could tell something was wrong, so I asked "What's wrong."

She turned and examined me. Finally she said, "We didn't kill the hellhound. It's still out there ready to kill someone else."

"We did all we could it's nothing to feel bad about. The always come back anyway," I said trying to get to the truth.

"Well mom and dad would have killed it. They always finished what they started and never lost a fight," she replied bitterly.

I smiled a little and said, "Annabeth and Percy may be the greatest hero's the world has ever seen but they can't protect everyone. Personally I'm just happy we're all safe."

"But I'm supposed to be their daughter. Everyone expects me to be a great warrior and hero…but I can't even kill a hellhound," she said mumbling the last part.

"You will be a great hero. After this quest you'll be known as one of two people in the world brave enough to go on an impossible quest with an innocent son of Kronos," I said.

She smiled a little though I can't be sure why. She then asked, "Can I use you as a pillow?"

I chuckled lightly and said, "Sure."

She slowly set her head on my shoulder. "Thanks by the way."

"It's my pleasure to be your pillow," I said.

She just smiled and closed her eyes. I scanned the train one last time from my seat before drifting to sleep myself.

My dream was much more frightening this time around. I was standing on a snowy mountain and in the distance I could see a glowing in the distance. It was in the middle of what appeared to be a blizzard, and standing between me and the light was my friends. Brittany and Andrew were facing me wearing sinister grins perfectly comfortable in the intense cold. They spoke in harsh cold tones much like you would expect the blizzard itself to have.

"You will never reach _Kyon Khryseos,"_ they said to me in unison. "You are not welcomed by anyone. The titans and their children must burn in tartarus forever. You have no friends, you will never have friends, and you will never be _free_."

I woke taking a sharp breath. Brittany still lay on my shoulder sleeping about as peacefully as I had been. I stroked her shoulder pondering my dream. She seemed to calm down but still had about a million questions. Demigod dreams are hardly ever just dreams. They've even shown me bits of the future before, so I couldn't help but wonder if I was being played by the people I now called my friends.

I looked down at Brittany again. She now slept easily as I continued to stroke her shoulder. She wouldn't betray me, would she? I trusted her. That's what's odd. I found I trusted both Andrew and Brittany when normally I chose isolation as a defense mechanism. Sitting here with Brittany resting on my shoulder I felt bad for thinking she could betray me but nothing could break my habit of caution.

I rested back in my seat and looked over the passengers again. Watching, thinking, I almost got lost in thinking up every bad scenario that could possibly. Andrew then woke up. He looked over at me and grinned. I didn't realize that I was still rubbing Brittany's shoulder. I didn't stop fearing her nightmare might return.

"So," Andrew started, "how long has this been going on."

"You wouldn't know would you," I retorted. "You went to as soon as you sat down."

He chuckled. "I'm just messing with you man. You two have gotten pretty close though, haven't you?"

"Closest I've ever been," I replied.

He smiled again and said, "I'm starting to feel a little left out."

"I got another shoulder," I said finally smiling.

He laughed and said, "I don't need to be that close. I'm not homophobic or anything but that seems to be your thing."

I laughed.

"How did you become such good friends so quickly anyway?" Andrew asked.

"Not sure," I said mulling it over with my dream still at the back of my mind.

"You seemed to be having fun on the plane," he said clearly trying to prompt me.

"That was music," I reply. "What makes you so interested anyway?"

"If I were that good of friends with a girl I wouldn't still be single," he laughed.

I smiled. He wasn't really all that interested in the subject he just wanted the carefree conversation. That's just who he was, carefree. So I talked with him. I let him stop worrying about our impossible task for a while. Eventually Brittany woke up and joined us in talking about all the useless things a normal teenager might worry about. And that's all we were for a while. Normal teenagers on a train in Spain, and of course I was naïve to most of the pop culture we tried to talk about.

But eventually we were brought back to reality. When the train stopped we had to go back to being demigods on a mission, and as we left the station we got back to work on the issues we had put off.


	6. Trecherous Waters

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Treacherous Waters

We had to get another train. This time it would be going in to France. We were very near both the border and the coast of the Mediterranean sea due to our lack of knowledge of Spain and provided the rush we were in to get to Mount Everest. Brittany, apparently, absolutely hated the train ride and insisted we take a boat instead.

"It'll be faster," she said. "And it'll be less dangerous."

"How do you figure?" asked Andrew.

"Well, it's a more direct route, I can help on a boat, and the Sea of Monsters moved a long time ago," she reasoned.

"She might be right," I said. Andrew glared at me showing he didn't like the idea of another boat, but I continued anyway. "I don't know how much time it will save us but at least on a boat we won't be completely trapped if a monster does show up. Besides Brittany will be stronger near the water."

"I've heard that not all the monsters from the sea moved out. I think we're more likely to run into monsters there," Andrew said still not exactly excited for this plan.

"Maybe," Brittany said, "but it's still easier to fight on a ship than on a train especially with me on board."

Andrew sighed and turned to me. "I guess you're the deciding vote. What'll it be captain."

I thought it over briefly. If there were still monsters then we'd be risking an attack, but then again we'd probably run in to a monster on the train knowing our luck, or rather knowing how much the gods want me to fail. Fighting on a boat did put us at an advantage with Brittany around. Besides a boat offered a better chance of escape if things did get bad. "We should at least check out our options. We have an hour or so before the train leaves so let take a look at the ships."

Andrew looked slightly relieved that I hadn't strait out said we were taking a boat but still didn't seem convinced that he was in the clear. We went to the harbor the ships were all docked. I must say I was pretty disappointed with what I saw. There were a couple high end cruise ships that we probably couldn't afford and the rest were crappy fishing boats and a sail boat or two.

Brittany, however, seemed exited by the sail boats. "I can drive those without touching any steering device at all!" she said.

Andrew on the other hand, looked scared, but not of the water or our boat options. He kept glancing over his shoulder anxiously. I began to scan the area as well. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked back at me and said, "It's nothing," but he was by no means convincing.

"Look," I said, "if something life threatening is about to happen you might want to tell us."

"Well," he said in a low tone, "I saw some guy wearing all black with a hood up. I couldn't see his face but just seeing him sent a chill down my spine."

I quickly began looking around for him. I knew what Andrew was feeling because I had felt it. Back at the train station the man in the shadows. Who could he be? "We've got to hurry," I said. Suddenly Brittany froze in front of us. "What's wrong?" I asked. Then she turned around and tackled both me and Andrew, and where we had just been standing was the giant head of what looked like your stereotypical aquatic dragon.

We quickly pulled out our weapons and began our struggle. Brittany started by immediately diving into the water. You could tell she was working away by the seemingly random flinches and roars. Andrew and I did our best to keep its head occupied to give Brittany time to finish it. Brittany's power must be limited though because every once in a while you might notice a pause between fits of rage from the dragon.

Brittany at last was forced to come up on the dock looking more than exhausted. It was our last opportunity to kill the or run, so I charged headlong strait at the nearest sailboat. The dragon thought I was making a break for it so it turned and lunged. When staring down the mouth that belongs to a head twice the length of your body you might consider running the other direction. I, having slowed time to a crawl, jumped strait in to the mouth of the beast and plunged my spear right in to the soft, warm, wet flesh at the back of its throat.

My time spell broke as the dragon threw back its head, tossing me aside and snapping my spear in half. As the beast flailed and roared it fell in to dust and left me and Brittany lying on the dock and Andrew making sure it was indisputably gone. I slowly rose and staggered toward Brittany to see if she was okay but she got up and found her ambrosia before I got there. I sat down beside her allowing us a short break to recover. Andrew came and sat beside me and we took our time in catching our breath.

At last I say, "I think we should take a boat."

"After what just happened? Are you crazy!" Andrew exclaims clearly surprised and even Brittany looked surprised.

"I have a theory," I continue, "you know that guy you saw before we were attacked? The one that sent the shivers down your spine and fears to you head?"

"Yeah?" he said now confused.

"I saw the same guy at the train station." They began to see where my thoughts were. "Now I'm guessing if we can get away from him we can get away from some of the more dangerous monsters and he can't follow us if we're on our own sail boat."

"One problem," Andrew complained one last time, "everyone left. How are we going to get a sail boat?"

"Why don't you tell us? You're the son of Hermes," and with that I stood and helped Brittany up then offered Andrew my hand.

He reluctantly took it and said, "I'm only doing this because I get to steal a really nice boat." He then began walking with a small grin on his face and called back, "Come on Brittany lets go find the nicest boat here."

We laughed and set off.

One hour later we were setting sail on an enormous and beautiful sail boat. Of course setting sail meant lounging on the deck while the boat manned itself. We remained vigilant but Brittany said we didn't need to worry about where we were going because she new. I think Poseidon cut us another break because the water and winds were good despite the overcast skies.

I stood from where I was sitting and walked to the bow. Resting my hands on the railing I gazed out to sea. I kept thinking, how did I not notice the man in black? I thought I was being observant and cautious but in the end I had to rely on Andrew to give the warning and Brittany to push us out of the way. Who or what was that man anyway?

Brittany walked up beside me. "What's up?"

"Nothing," is my meager response.

"Don't give me that," she says. "You've got the same look my dad had the first time I was attacked by a monster at school."

I grinned a little and sighed knowing I was caught. "I'm just frustrated that I didn't notice the man sooner and that we have no idea who he is."

She bit her lip briefly before composing herself and saying, "That's why we're here. You can't do everything yourself you know. I don't know who he is but together we can beat him, of that I'm sure." She smiled at me as though reassuring me she would fight beside me no matter what.

I smiled back and looked back out to the sea. Thoughts calmed and spirits lifted I was ready for our next challenge. It wouldn't be another four days before we had to stop for supplies and ten days until we reached our final destination according to Brittany. Plenty of time for something to go wrong.

With only the occasional eagle or robotic bird of some sort, we made it to day four and were now heading in to dock our vessel. I turned to the dock we were approaching and saw the man in the black hood that struck you with unending terror standing at the edge of where the land met the dock.

"Brittany!" I called behind me not taking my eyes off the man.

"What!" she yelled as she looked up from the sail she was manning. She and Andrew both must have followed my gaze to the man because they ran up to me. "What do you want to do?" asked Brittany.

"How far till the next place where we can pick up the supplies?" I asked.

"Another day at least, but the ports not as nice as this one," was her reply.

I thought over the situation quickly. "This guy, whoever he is, knows where we are and what we're doing. My bet is he'll just be waiting wherever we decide to stop. I say we confront him here while we're not as fatigued."

Brittany just nodded and went back to work. "I hope he's not as strong as he is intimidating," Andrew sighed before heading off.

When we landed he was still there waiting for us. I turned around to tie the boat to the dock and when I looked back he was gone. In his place were two tall pale women with enormous black wings, grotesque teeth and claws like daggers. I drew my knife and glanced at Brittany and Andrew. They both drew swords and prepared themselves for a battle. No running this time.

"They're _Keres_!" Brittany said, "demons of vicious death!"

Great, just what we needed, death demons come to drink our blood. I charged taking a quick jab at the one on the left. It dodged me flying strait up. I heard a clash a foot to my right and when I looked I saw Brittany defending against the attacks of the second _Keres_. Andrew jumped in to help her as my buddy came back down for an attack.

I wasn't used to fighting with a knife. Fortunately we had the teamwork to cover our weak points. The demons had superior maneuverability with their wings so we were forced to keep close to each other to counter any sneak attacks. We fought as though we had been doing this all our lives. We were extensions of ourselves and this was what brought down our enemies.

The demons had a pattern. They only used fly by maneuvers so they could keep their distance. One of them flew in straight at me so I leapt back and let her in to our formation. While she was momentarily caught between us we collapsed on her destroying her in a three on one.

I then blocked the other one while Brittany pulled her sword out of the golden dust. She then circled us a while, now fearful because of what we had done to her sister. I nodded to my friends and we expanded our formation. Andrew clipped her wing and sent her spiraling out of control. I dove and managed to grab a hold of her and plunge my knife into her neck. She fell in to gold dust leaving me to roll across the ground.

I stood up as my friends jogged over to me. We stood there panting. I looked at Brittany and Andrew's sweaty faces and laugh. The next thing I know we're all cracking up not at our near death experience, but at our wonderful success. We had just cheated death in the most literal sense.

**So for real, I'm going to try and update more. The only problem I'm having with that is a lack of motivation. By the way, I haven't described what Jason looks like so I want to know how you guys imagine him looking. Review for your thoughts and opinions.**


	7. The Shadow of a Doubt

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

The Shadow of a Doubt

We decided that it would be best to try and buy enough supplies to last us until we reached the port closest port to Mt. Everest. This proved easier said than done. We ran out of money and were forced to steal the rest of what we needed. Turns out time slow is really handy when stealing things. My time slow abilities though were very limited though.

I could only slow time for short amounts of time and in very small spaces. The real trick was getting whoever I put under this spell to not notice what was happening. I had to distort their perceptions instead of just their bodies. It took a couple of tries but I finally got the technique down. It still drained me of energy so by the end of the day all I could do was sleep while Brittany and Andrew kept watch and drove the boat.

I hadn't told either of them that my dreams had been getting worse. I often woke several times a night in a cold sweat feeling more exhausted than when I had gone to sleep. The worst part was that my dreams were no longer of Kronos but of my friends surrounded by shadows watching as I struggled against what felt like a hurricane pushing me into an endless white abyss. I would struggle, and fight, and scream for help but they would only laugh and mock me until one would finally give the final push that would send me flying in to empty space at which point I would wake up.

In the days following our run in with the _Keres _I began isolating myself. I had begun to doubt my friends true intentions. I wanted to believe that they really wanted to help me clear my name and that the dreams were just put in to my mind by my Kronos, but I couldn't be sure. I was slow t trust anyone due to the fact that almost everyone I talked to before camp half blood had turned out to be a monster.

Brittany still tried to talk and laugh with me but things were more forced on my end. Things weren't as easy, and she noticed. She would blast music loudly over the boats speaker system to try and lighten my mood, and it worked but whenever I looked at either Brittany or Andrew all I could see was the tormenting figures that haunted my dreams.

Finally one day while Andrew was below deck on his cooking shift Brittany confronted me. "What's been eating you these past few days?"

"I guess I'm just getting nervous," I lied.

"You were nervous when you were claimed," she said avoiding saying his name. "Right now you look almost afraid and that fear is directed at me and Andrew. Just tell me what's really going on."

I was somewhat surprised that she had read me so well. I decided to see if I could return the favor in a manner of speaking. "I've been having dreams of the two of you killing me."

She appeared shocked, though whether that was because that was their intention or not I couldn't be sure. "And you believe we would?"

"I can't be sure, but it wouldn't be the first time I've been stabbed in the back," I spat my words cold and thick.

"We would never-"

"Not even to save your own lives?" I cut her off.

"No!" I was going to call bullshit until I saw the tears in her eyes.

I was frozen by her glare and the and the distorted reflection of light from the tear. As brief as this argument had been the simple accusation had caused her emotions to run so wildly that it brought tears to her eyes. I simply couldn't comprehend it. All I accused her of was protecting her own life by ending mine. Could it be that she could simply not take mortal life?

As she ran below deck it came to me, it was her fatal flaw. Loyalty. I was her friend and she would do anything to protect her friends. But from the far reaches of my mind came another thought, she's just acting. I turned back to face the vast sea that stretched out beyond the boat hating myself for being so suspicious of the people who had already saved my life a couple of times. But I couldn't shake the dreams from my mind to think clearly enough. The only cure for my distressed mind would be sleep, but only ever brought demigods further distress.

Virtually all life on the boat died. I was too confused to talked to Brittany and from the look on her face she was still to hurt to confront me. Only Andrew remained oblivious to the tension that had settled over the boat. He was social with us individually but could never bring us together. The last two days of the trip I spent completely alone. Brittany must have told Andrew what had happened because no one disturbed me as I sat at the bow of the boat trying to decide what was true.

On the day we were supposed to arrive in Syria I finally rose from my position at the bow and walked to where Brittany were talking at the controls of the boat. They stopped talking when they saw me coming.

"What do you want?" Brittany spat.

"Please stop the boat," I said as calmly as I could manage.

"Why? We'll arrive in an hour or so," said Andrew whom was genuinely confused.

I sucked in a deep breath steeling myself to tell them my decision. "I want to apologize."

"What!" Brittany screamed as the boat stopped suddenly the force of which sent me and Andrew to the ground.

"I want to apologize," I repeated as I stood back up.

"What do you mean?" Brittany snapped.

Walking right up to her I said, "I'm sorry for not trusting the two of you it's just that I've spent most of my life with no one. I've never had a friend that I could actually depend on. It's hard for me to believe that someone wants to help me rather than kill me and while I can't be certain this isn't an elaborate trick I've chosen to believe that I can depend on the two of you."

I wasn't sure that he bare and honest truth had been the best option and I grew fearful as I saw tears begin to form in the corner of Brittany's eyes until she smiled and said, "That has to be the worst apology I've ever heard." She wrapped me up in a hug and whispered in to my ear, "I appreciate your honesty," and giggled ever so slightly.

I released a mighty sigh of relief and returned the hug. I looked up to Andrew winking at me with an enormous grin. I smiled and kind of shook my head. I do not understand that guy.

Free of the tension I had created we made great time to our destination. Surprisingly the man in black was not there with a new welcoming committee. So, we decided to try and sell the boat. This proved and impossible task since very few people would talk to three white teenagers and even if they would we couldn't find effective means of communication between Arabic and English. We then decided the best course of action would be to simply abandon the boat rather than waste any more time.

The next task was finding an efficient method of travel. We wandered aimlessly through the town trying to find supplies, a map, and transport. With no money and no means of communication this also proved difficult. We finally decided on stealing a map and let Brittany do her best to decipher it while Andrew and I tried to steal the necessary provisions. The ability to dodge through crowds was useful for escaping should we be caught.

Our packs now full, we followed Brittany to where there might be a road leading in the general direction we wanted. Suddenly, Brittany's head shot up and she began walking quickly to left of the direction we were going. Her paced quickened as we wove through people in the narrow ally.

"Where are we going?" I shouted to Brittany.

She ignored my question and kept moving. Then, over the noise of the crowd, I began to hear the neigh of horses. We continued to run through the crowd the sound rising with each step until we emerged into what looked like another main road. We stopped in the middle as we watched nearly ten men try to control four horses. The bystanders were sure to give a wide berth to the chaos but Brittany began walking towards them.

I grabbed her shoulder and said, "Wait, what do you plan on doing?"

"Saving the horses of course," she said struggling against my hold.

"No, if you go over there those men will just push you away or worse. Remember Americans aren't exactly praised in this part of the world," I said now wrapping my arms around her to contain her.

"So what we just stand and watch?" she asked angrily, but I had already been forming a plan.

"Just wait a moment. I have an idea," I said already beginning to focus on the men.

She stopped struggling obviously surprised. I began to alter the perception of time for the men. They felt an increasing exhaustion. The men were staggering around as if they had been taming these horses for hours when in reality only a moment had passed. Instead of the men braking the horses the men were soon broken and began to disperse giving up on their task.

Brittany and Andrew gasped when they saw them leaving. They looked over at me to see I was on my hands and knees sweating and panting exhorting myself like that. Brittany knelt beside me and put her hand on my back. I was about ready to pass out. I had never moved someone through hours of time let alone ten people. It had really taken a toll on me, but slowly I began to regain some energy.

"What did you do?" Brittany whispered in to my ear.

I looked up at her to answer when out of the corner of my eye I saw the horses coming towards us. Brittany helped me to my feet and turned so that we were facing the four horses. They knelt at our feet or more specifically Brittany's feet. She smiled at them and they stood again. She helped me to take a seat on the side of the road before returning to the horses.

I didn't understand what was happening until Andrew came over. He explained, while feeding me ambrosia and nectar, that Brittany could talk to horses, a trait of children of Poseidon. She "talked" to the horses without actually saying a word. To normal people it looked like a girl was just standing around with a couple of horses, but if you looked closer you could pick up on the subtle body language that told you they were communicating.

Soon Brittany walked over and asked, "So, how exactly did you get those guys to just leave Jason?"

"I altered time around them," I began. "What was only a few moments to you and the horses was hours to them. Each move they made was like swimming through sand instead of walking through time in the normal manner."

"Incredible," she said grinning. "Oh, by the way Andrew I need you to get us some saddles and horse feed."

I barely registered what she said until Andrew was gone. "You mean we're going to ride to mount Everest on the back of horses?" I asked shocked.

"That's the plan," she said. "That's not a problem is it?"

"No, I guess not," I said. I was not excited for this trip.


	8. Ghosts of The Past

**I don't own**** Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**I will be changing the title of this story to "The Rising Immortals". That is all.**

Ghosts of the Past

When I was finally strong enough to ride, the horses became very reluctant to let me on. Brittany managed to convince one brave horse to let me on and we finally were able get going. We began this new leg of our journey at a leisurely pace because the map showed a long road ahead before we came across another village. The horses were plenty fit for the journey but we would probably take two days to reach the village.

Idle conversation began and continued. For the most part I remained silent. I was able to talk about vague current events and common knowledge things, but my schooling was limited and past was not precisely an easy topic to bring up. So I remained silent absorbing information, laughing, and allowing them to relax a little in their conversation.

They came to telling embarrassing stories of their childhood, and Brittany was sharing with us the details of how she got an arrow ensnared in Chiron's tail once. Andrew and I laughed when she told us how they actually had to cut some of his tail off to get it out.

Andrew then turned to me, "Got any embarrassing stories Jason?"

I stopped laughing and thought. All that my memory surrender were bleak images of long forgotten orphanages and gruesome monsters. "Not that I can think of," I said.

They must have read my expression because Andrew took a more somber tone and asked, "What was your life like before Camp Half-Blood?"

Brittany nudged him signaling to him this might be a touchy topic, but I went on and said "Lonely. After I left the orphanages for good virtually no one would talk to me. Not that I was ever particularly social."

"Why did you leave?" asked Brittany softly.

"I was risking the safety of other's and I would just be transferred again anyway. They began threatening to institutionalize me so I decided it wasn't worth it to stay," I reply in a sour tone.

"What about school?" asked Andrew. "You don't seem uneducated."

"My "education" extends to about the sixth grade," I say. "Beyond that I've learned from each new towns public library. You may not see it but my knowledge is actually very limited."

"But you _seem_ so smart," protests Brittany.

"My relative smartness varies according to the situation."

"In what way are you not smart?" asks Andrew.

"That's like asking me what I don't know. _I don't know_."

"Well, what did you typically read?", Brittany asked.

"I read all sorts of things. Mostly things that were directly applicable such as "The Odyssey" and various Greek myths, but I also read fiction novels, psychology books, and things like that."

"Why'd you read psychology books?", Andrew.

I shrugged, "They seemed interesting, and they actually turned out to be somewhat useful."

"Is all of your knowledge on social structures based on what you read?" Brittany.

"Mostly, I do have limited experience from my orphanages and brief interactions with a real person while living on my own."

"Did you ever consider going back to school?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah, but it's kind of hard when you don't have anywhere to live. Not to mention when I wasn't reading I was probably trying to outrun the monsters that were in constant pursuit." I was getting agitated now. They were probing my past which is something no one should have to live through even once.

"What happened before you got to camp?" And Brittany hits the nail on the head.

I let out a long sigh unable dam the flow of horrific memory. No point in keeping it from them now. "I think Hades knew I'm his brother," I began. "Three furies. All three furies were chasing me down. Two hounds and a hydra. I had heard of camp so I was trying to outrun them. They chased me from Delaware State Forest all the way up to the border of camp. They cut me off so I was forced to fight them. All I had was a Celestial Bronze sword stolen from a tribe of_ Arimaspoi. _ I fought desperately surviving through luck and instinct. It all fell apart when I was bitten. The hydra had three heads and I was fighting the furies." I was trembling. "The pain was excruciating but the worst of it was the fear. I still have to fight three furies and a hydra. So what if I had gotten rid of the Hell Hounds. Feeling the venom creep straight to your heart, energy fading and salvation is ten feet away." I was nearly screaming. "How could it all fall apart when I was so close? Fear and desperation ignite an inferno that is released in to raw power I've never felt before. The hydra blows away on the wind like sand along with two furies. The third panics. It lands a desperate attack but I manage to make my own final attack. After exerting all that energy I couldn't even see. My attack must have hit because I survived but after I collapsed. I climbed to the top of the hill, sure I was going to die, and passed out." I was at last calmed though there was a stunned silence.

Brittany, who had pulled her horse close to mine, placed her hand on my shoulder. Her touch anchored me to the present, and to the fact that I survived. I gave her a solemn smile, grabbed her hand, and gave a small squeeze in thanks. "We should stop here for the night," I say after a long silence.

We dismounted and made camp. I made dinner and we went about a routine that was semi normal but the air was more grim. I'm not one to dwell on my near failures but I had never told anyone about it before either. Saying it made it seem so much more real than it had been when I was actually there. I had awoken from a nightmare to find that not even my imagination could come up with this incredibly terrifying reality.

I figured this was not the end of the questioning of my past, but they will wait till at least tomorrow to ask again. I tried to sleep but between my memories and nightmares sleep was far out of my reach. So I sat up and kept watch all night, and when the morning came I was the first saddled up and ready to go even though the horses were still uncomfortable around me.

We spent most of the morning in silence which was fine by me, but there was an eager curiosity visibly raging within both of them. It was only a matter of time before the dam of them burst and I would relive the pathetic failure in which I live.

We wandered the pale desert as the horses lumbered along in the moment where I just wanted to giddy-up and bound away from my past as fast as I could. I had to stay and face this though. I had to face the challenge that was destined to present itself sooner or later. Especially now with the knowledge that I can alter time. I had to discipline my mind to prevent time from following my emotions into an earthquake whose effects ripple across oceans and topple the most mighty of monuments.

The sun had risen high to rest on our shoulders as though we were the ones pulling Apollo's chariot the task made more difficult due to the fact that we were heading the opposite direction. We settled on the side of the road for our lunch break seeing as the desert stretched before us with seemingly no end. Sitting cross-legged in a circle munching delicately on our scarce rations, meeting the eyes of my friends for the first time that day, I was most vulnerable. An opportunity not missed by Brittany.

"How are you today Jason?" she began her attack, gingerly.

I sighed knowing the eye of the hurricane had passed and the only hope of survival was anchoring to land and enduring the weather. "I am well," I answered carefully.

Like an open book she read the meaning of my statement and approached the details of my past as though they were a wild dear. "I was just wondering- if you don't mind- could you tell us maybe just where you're from…?"

I felt the urge to laugh watching her go about asking a simple question as though she were disarming a bomb, but then I thought back to the question. Where was I from. After traveling so long it becomes hard to grasp a point of origin. The answer was clear, but it the location didn't feel like a place of beginning's, only of ends. "California," is the range of locations I settled upon.

"So… you were found in at an orphanage in California?" Andrew stumbled in to the conversation with two left feet.

Brittany shot him a glare but Andrew had already noticed his error and had begun chewing his tongue trying to swallow the words it had just surrendered to the wind. My mouth twitched in to a reassuring smile briefly before remembering the impact the conversation as a whole would have. "Yes," I said, "but for the life of me I can't remember the name of it."

Growing more bold at the movement of my lips Brittany asked, "Why did you leave?"

The question made a hole in the barriers that had so long been put into place allowing a single memory to come through and give me one good lashing before fleeing back to the safety of my unconscious. Before Brittany could apologize I pushed forward bringing the memory back out and lifted the weight of it and dropped it to the floor. "I left because a monster came. It came and killed the only friend I had. He was a half-blood and the supervisor was a snow demon of some sort and I just couldn't save him. I was just too cold too slow. I - after he was gone there was no reason for me to stay. "

I looked them in the eyes and shrugged off their sympathetic looks. I was done living in the past and was ready to let it stop weighing me down. "So… where did you go?" Brittany asked seeming to sense my intent.

"I went south thinking I might find generous people in bigger cities like San Francisco and Los Angeles but all I found where more monsters. Although I did find Nereus who told me of camp. I guess I made it there but it was anything but an easy journey."

**Yeah so this is not the entire chapter so expect more. It might not be soon but I'll see what I can do. I also believe I'm going to try writing another story, or maybe just a one shot, about a son of Apollo reflecting what I think of the music industry because I tend to hate stories on this site that coincide with songs.**


	9. Ghosts of The Past, Continued

**I don't own**** Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Ghost of the Past Continued

To postpone further questioning I suggested we continue our journey. The sharp memories left me sweating and panting, but as I continued to release these traumatic experiences on to my friends I began to sit a little taller. We continued trotting along with me retelling my extensive journey across America. Brittany and Andrew clung to my every word as if every detail of my past were some great revelation. They looked to me sometimes in awe, sometimes in sympathy, and sometimes- ever so rarely- they would smile at my triumph.

By night fall I had given to Brittany and Andrew all of my dark torments. So that night as we huddled around a vibrant campfire we all laughed in a raucous chorus. I was no longer hung up on the evil that lay embedded within my time line and I could look to small joys even a life such as mine has found.

United by my new freedom, we all slept readily as it came to us. Even my dreams had grown less bleak, as if I simply no longer had the capacity to imagine such great evil existed, especially from my friends who now shared all the evil to which I have born witness. So when I woke just in time to find the sun ready break the surface of the earth I couldn't help but think: Peace is making its way in to my life.

The day passed quickly now that the internal turmoil of our group was nearly resolved. I had first watch two days later, and while I instinctively kept a whether eye on the horizon I was able to take notice in the change in the air around my sleeping friends. There had been buried mistrust before I set free the chains of my past and now the bonds of our friendship had replace it entirely.

Andrew stirred briefly and slightly. It was the only sign of discomfort I had seen in two days. Perhaps he had been resting on a rock that no longer suited him, I thought knowing that with only his slight adjustment he was likely to land on such a rock again. Sure enough moments later his body automatically readjusted to the rock the rock that had once again worked its way in to his back.

The next morning we took a look at the map and decided it would be a good time to start practicing getting thorough border patrol. In a week we would be in Iraq.

**So, I'm sorry it's so short but please remember this is just a continuation of the last chapter. The next chapter should be up relatively soon. I personally think this is a terrible chapter and I would much appreciate suggestions for revisions. Leave me a review if you have things that you think would make this chapter or the rest of the story better and I will probably work in revisions. Thank you and good day/night. **


End file.
